The song of the fight
by Kearhoor
Summary: Après des années à attendre, Harry pense qu'il est temps qu'il prenne les choses en main. C'est donc avec détermination qu'il se rend à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir !
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Auteur :** Kearhoor

**Livre :** Harry Potter, tous tomes confondus à part un morceau de la fin du Tome 7.

**Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling, qui d'autre ? Au dernière nouvelle, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fic'.

**Genre :** Aventure

**Rating : **T, pour l'instant car il y aura sûrement de la violence et peut-être quelques scènes de couple un peu poussé.

**Résumé :** Après des années à attendre pour voir si les choses s'arrangeaient pour le monde magique. Harry finit par se dire que, vraiment, Voldemort n'avait pas l'air de vouloir mourir tout seul comme un grand. Environ 140 ans après la bataille qui avait anéanti tous les Espoirs du monde Sorcier, le Survivant se dit qu'il en a assez. Vu que Voldy' ne veut pas passer l'arme à gauche, il se barre de cette époque pour l'anéantir à en 1975. Ça lui ferra les pieds à ce stupide Serpentard.

**Note : **Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur ce site et j'avoue être un peu stresser ! J'espère que la lecture sera agréable et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographes. Vous pouvez laisser votre avis si l'envie vous chante. Il est toujours appréciable de savoir si sa Fanfic' plait ou pas !

Enfin, je pense que la publication se fera tous les mois environ. Après ça dépend, je veux toujours garder un chapitre de plus par rapport à ceux publier alors si j'écris vite, le temps d'attente pourra se raccourcir.

* * *

><p><span>The sound of the fight<span>

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

La mort, qui frappe, violente, inattendue. Inaperçue pour certains, bien trop présente pour d'autres. Les sorts fusaient de chaque côté. La guerre faisait rage. La balance ne penchait pas du bon côté... L'Ordre du Phénix reculait, les Mangemort gagnaient du terrain.

Dans la fureur de la bataille, Harry Potter ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait beau lancer attaque sur attaque. Se défendre le mieux possible, essayer de sauver le plus de personnes qui lui étaient proches ; il n'arrivait à rien. Son cœur s'était serré et avait comme cesser de battre quand il avait vu l'éclat roux des cheveux de Ginny tombé à terre. Il n'avait pu savoir si elle était encore vivante, une vague d'ennemis étaient passés devant ses yeux à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas pu souffler depuis.

Alors qu'il ne voyait pas le bout de la victoire, un nouvel événement lui rappela à quel point la vie était injuste. Il n'entendit qu'un cri, celui de sa meilleure amie. Une lumière verte passa, il se retourna. Ron s'était placé devant Hermione alors que celle-ci voulait le pousser loin d'elle. Le choc les percuta tout deux. L'_Avada Kedavra_ avait une nouvelle fois frappé. Harry haletait, la douleur lui broyant la poitrine. Il en avait assez et se sentait tellement inutile.

Le flou emplissait son regard, il était blessé à l'œil droit et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir récupérer une vue normale, déjà qu'il était myope... Un nouvel Auror tomba à côté de lui et le rire glaçant de Voldemort résonnait de plus en plus fort devant Poudlard. Harry le sentait, c'était la fin. Il restait encore deux Horcruxes, lui et Nagini, à détruire. Il n'avait plus le temps de chercher le serpent, la Défense tombait. Tout s'écroulait, Voldemort avait gagné.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. Par réflexe, il pointa sa baguette magique directement vers le front de la personne qui l'avait interpelée. Il se calma en voyant Kingsley, malgré que celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir une mine affreuse. L'auror lui envoya qu'un petit coup d'œil avant de lui lancer d'un ton sans appel « Part ! Tu dois vivre ! ». Harry voulut protester mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps. On lui donna de force un Porteloin dans les mains et la sensation de se faire tirer autre part, par le nombril arriva.

Harry se prit durement le sol. Devant lui se dressait une immense falaise. Il s'effondra totalement et resta allonger pendant de longues minutes. Le cœur flanchant, la douleur irradiait de tous ses membres. Il avait échoué et on l'obligeait à rester en vie. Un nouvelle fois. Il était le Survivant n'est-ce pas ? Un rire sec et ironique sortit d'entre ses lèvres craquelées. Le sang autant que la sueur brouillait sa vue à chaque seconde qui passait. Ou peut-être était-ce des larmes ?

Il ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup, laissant s'échapper ses derniers sanglots. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Qu'il avance, encore et toujours. Il était l'Espoir du monde sorcier non ? Qu'est ce que dirait ses amis en le voyant ainsi ?

Harry Potter laissa les dernières larmes coulées. Il était près à faire face à son destin. Avec la (mal)chance et son culot habituels.

* * *

><p><em>137 années plus tard, 1er Juillet 2132<em>

Un silhouette était perchée en haut d'une falaise abrupte aux pierres affûtées. L'air battait la robe de sorcier noire, fendue sur le côté, qu'elle portait. Le jeune homme admirait une dernière fois le couché de soleil embrasant la forêt majestueuse qui s'étalait sous ses pieds. D'ici quelques minutes, tous ces lieux qu'il avait côtoyé au fil des années allaient disparaîtres... Ou plutôt, ils allaient rajeunir de disons... Un gros siècle.

Au revoir cette époque pourrie et cet enflure au pouvoir. Plus de Moldus rabaissés et comparés à des bêtes de somme. Une paix assez relative entre les Sorciers Purs et autres né-Moldus et Sang-Mêlés. Ce n'était peut-être pas le grand amour mais au moins, se serait mieux qu'ici.

Bien évidemment, c'était aussi le retour des responsabilités écrasantes, certes, mais enfin, le bonheur d'un grand nombre retrouvé valait bien quelques petits sacrifices. Et aussi un certain désir égoïste, d'avoir une meilleure vie, de rencontrer ses parents, de voir son parrain vivant. Alors il abandonnait, recommençais, là où on pouvait tout changer. Un monde où Voldemort était peut-être immortel mais pas invincible. Un monde où les gens n'étaient pas terrifiés par le mage noir. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin ; de l'Espoir des gens, qu'ils puissent encore se battre et ne plus subir.

L'adolescent -que d'apparence- souffla une dernière bouffée d'air. Ferma les yeux et laissa flotter un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Il prenait la bonne décision et il pourrait sûrement plus s'amuser qu'ici. Il avait déjà entuber le ministère de cette époque et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec celui où il allait. Courage Harry, tout irait bien.

D'une poussée magique, il actionna le pentacle et murmura l'incantation qu'il l'accompagnait.

Le 1er Juillet 2132, Harry Potter disparut totalement de la surface.

Le 1er Juillet 1975, Uraës Mantred apparaissait avec un air hébété et l'air très fier de lui.

Que la fête commence !

* * *

><p>Voilà, prologue finit, le premier chapitre sera pour bientôt normalement !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Ière partie

**Auteur :** Kearhoor

**Livre :** Harry Potter, tout tome confondu à part un morceau de la fin du Tome 7.

**Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling, qui d'autre ? Au dernière nouvelle, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fic'.

**Genre :** Aventure

**Résumé :** Après des années à attendre pour voir si les choses s'arrangeaient pour le monde magique. Harry finit par se dire que, vraiment, Voldemort n'avait pas l'air de vouloir mourir tout seul comme un grand. Environ 140 ans après la bataille qui avait anéanti tous les Espoirs du monde Sorcier, le Survivant se dit qu'il en a assez. Vu que Voldy' ne veut pas passer l'arme à gauche, il se barre de cette époque pour l'anéantir à en 1975. Ça lui ferra les pieds à ce stupide Serpentard.

**Note :** Techniquement, je devais poster plus tôt mais je me suis laissée entraîner par le temps. Je pense que tout le monde sait à quel point cette petite bête peut passer vite. En attendant, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Les vacances de l'inimaginable et de l'impossible<span>

OU

Parce que 1975 c'est cool, surtout quand on possède une identité

**Ière Partie**

Dès son arrivée dans cette époque, Uraës rétrécit sa valise et, avec une prière muette, toucha le Porteloin qui était censé l'emporter aux États-Unis. Il ne savait pas si le passage des âges d'un objet magique avait une quelconque incidence sur lui, il était temps de le vérifier. Il réussit donc à atteindre sa destination sans perdre un bout de son corps. Son soupir de soulagement ne fut pas feind.

Uraës se repéra dans New-York avec ses maigres souvenirs de la ville ; elle avait beaucoup changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était allé. C'est-à-dire dans environ une centaine d'années étant donné qu'il se trouvait en 1975... Après ces quelques pensées, il sentit un vilain mal de crâne poindre à l'évocation du paradoxe temporel ambulant qu'il représentait et préféra y réfléchir une autre fois. Ou pas...

Il bénit le décalage horaire qui lui avait permis d'arriver aux States au milieu de la nuit. Sans attendre, tel une mécanique bien huilée, ses vieux réflexes ayant la vie dur ; il se glissa entre les rues les plus morbides et lugubres possible. Évitant comme la peste les artères principales et illuminées. Depuis ce malheureux jour à la Bataille de Poudlard, l'ombre était devenue une amie pour Harry. Par extension Uraës ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer. Les pas à peine audibles, la respiration lente et silencieuse, il se dirigea vers le côté sorcier américain. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de l'emplacement du ministère mais pouvait espérer le trouver rapidement. Dans le pire des cas, il réessaierait le lendemain.

S'engageant dans une encore plus minuscule et sinueuse ruelle, il sentit l'endroit réagir à sa magie et le décors autours de lui devenir flou. Il marchait de plus en plus vite, se dégageant du tunnel séparant le New-York moldu et sorcier. Uraës s'était un jour demandé si certaines personnes s'étaient perdues dans ce genre de sort. Et il avoue qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître la réponse.

Sortant enfin du phénomène magique, il se stabilisa du mieux qu'il put. Clignant des yeux, il étudia avec minutie les bâtiments l'entourant. La rue était silencieuse et aucun sorcier ne l'arpentait. Les bâtiments en brique surplombaient de leur étage Uraës et il trouva que cette atmosphère avait quelque chose d'un rien effrayant. Pourtant, de jour, cette rue n'avait certainement rien à envier au Chemin de Traverse anglais au niveau foule compacte et dépensière.

Uraës jeta de vagues coups d'œil suspicieux avant de continuer sa route. Avec un sourire satisfait, il nota que l'on entendait quasiment pas le bruit de ses pas sur les pavés. Il avait intérêt à ne pas se ramollir et perdre tous ses réflexes de guerre ; ils lui seraient toujours utiles.

Contrairement à l'Angleterre où le Ministère avait décidé de s'enterrer, les Américain avaient préféré faire, comme à leur habitude, dans la démesure. Le bâtiment pouvait passer pour une place forte imprenable. Harry, à son époque, avait bien ris en voyant son allure ; on aurait dit un cube gris tombé tout droit du ciel. Peut-être que les extraterrestres existaient, tout compte fait.

Uraës sentait la même crise de fou rire arrivée. Le Ministère Américain était, certes, difficile à infiltrer mais il était loin, très loin, d'être discret. Il ne possédait aucune porte extérieur, le seul moyen d'y entrer était de se faire reconnaître comme visiteur ou employé. Et vu qu'il fonctionnait qu'avec les reconnaissances d'empreintes magiques... Bref, Uraës se lançait dans une Mission Impossible et il adorait ça. Voldemort avait du lui lancer un sort de trop.

S'approchant d'un mur, il plaça sa main dessus et se concentra avec application. Ce n'était pas le moment de se planter ; les Aurors de ce pays avaient tendances a rappliquer très vite. Et les alarmes étaient pointilleuses ; même vraiment trop sensibles et délicates pour la santé mentale d'Harry. Sans se presser, il alla chercher le sortilège responsable des entrées ; empruntant les réseaux magiques qu'il avait doucement appris à connaître avec les années, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à la source. Avec un petit sourire victorieux, il passa à travers le mur du Ministère. Le sortilège l'avait reconnu.

* * *

><p>Un soupir traversa les lèvres d'Uraës, certes, l'Angleterre de ses jeunes années lui avait manqué mais la suspicion qu'il lisait sur les visages étaient irritantes. Oui, Voldemort commençait à faire du grabuge mais eux, n'avaient pas eut à supporter son rire de mégalomane sadique durant plus de cent ans ! Uraës se sentait soudain l'âme d'une princesse à qui on donnerait un baiser pour que tout aille pour le mieux. Malheureusement, il était un homme et l'horrible fée, ou plutôt dans son cas, le vicieux Mage Noir était du genre coriace. Comme, par exemple, devoir le tuer sept fois avant de trouver le bon. Le ricanement d'Uraës résonna sèchement dans la pièce ; franchement il fallait être cinglé et s'appeler Harry Potter pour battre un tel monstre. Il possédait ces deux « qualités » pas un <em>heureux<em> miracle.

Harry Potter... Uraës Mantred... Voilà une histoire compliquée. Qui était qui ? Dans cette époque, le Plan était en marche, son identité se forgeait ainsi que son passé. Mais les souvenirs étaient là, ils guettaient le moment propice pour surgir de sa mémoire et le poignarder durement au cœur. Dans ces moments, il n'était plus Uraës Mantred, Harry arrivait au galop, reprenant du service pour l'empêcher de hurler. Il effaçait leur présence de ce monde car il n'en faisait plus parti, ni lui, ni ces images d'un futur qui n'existerait sûrement jamais. Ensuite, Uraës pouvait retrouver ses marques, malgré que cela lui soit arrivé plus d'une quinzaine de fois en moins d'un jour. Il devrait faire avec.

Pour l'instant, il se reposait encore un peu. Il profitait du calme et ne s'étonna qu'à moitié quand il remarqua qu'il était peu fatigue. Insomnie quand tu nous tiens... Il avait passé six heures dans le Ministère Américain, ce qui lui avait permis d'arranger toute son histoire et de lui donner un tas de papiers officiels autant sorcier que moldu. Ensuite, après un petit détour dans son village « natal » et quelques sorts lancés ici et là, il avait transplané à Londre. S'il avait bien tout calculé, ceux qui étaient censés être ses « parents » mourraient dans d'étranges circonstances et personne, à la lecture du testament, ne serrait étonnée que rien ne soit légué à leur fils. Son départ de la maison à grand renfort de cris avait fait le tour de la bourgade. Bien évidemment, personne ne penserait que ceci était dû à un sort lancé par Uraës. Les habitants étaient moldus, pas sorcier, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Uraës se dit que son plan avait un côté très Serpentard mais il n'y pouvait rien ; et de toute façon, ce n'était pas pour _rien_ que le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyé dans cette maison en première année. Il en allait de sa tranquillité dans le monde magique de 1975. De même que le léger sort de confusion placer au Ministère. Il lui permettait d'utiliser la magie, dans une moindre mesure, sans faire sonner toutes les alarmes contre la magie des sorciers du premier cycle. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'amuser à trop utiliser ses pouvoirs où il devait se préparer à voir débarquer les Aurors. Mais il préférait prendre des précautions et il ne sera pas totalement impuissant s'il se fait attaquer. _Avec la bonne étoile qui m'accompagne, _pensa-t-il ironiquement, _je pourrais me faire écraser pas un piano au milieu du Chemin de Traverse._

Uraës se décida à sortir de son lit, il ouvrit les rideaux et laissa le soleil l'éblouir à grand renfort de rayons lumineux diaboliques pour les yeux. À moitié aveugle, tout du moins encore plus qu'avant, il récupéra sa petite montre à gousset en argent. Les aiguilles noires stylisées marquaient exactement 15 heures 17 minutes. _Bien, après avoir visité le Ministère Américain, je m'occupe de l'Anglais. Sauf que cette fois je vais y aller de façon officielle. _Il rangea la montre dans sa poche et attrapa sa baguette, quelques Gallions (sait-on jamais) et ses papiers d'identités. Direction le ministère de la Coopération magique internationale et ensuite... Comme il connaissait les bureaucrates, l'attente allait être longue et il risquait de courir après les gens dans tout le ministère pour avoir des signatures. Quand il pourrait enfin s'inscrire à Poudlard, il ouvrirait une bouteille de Champagne pour avoir vaincu un ennemi aussi terrifiant que Voldemort.

Le sourire aux lèvres et se traitant d'abrutis mentalement, il descendit les escalier qui menait à la salle principale du Chaudron Baveur ; lieu où il avait élu domicile pour quelques jours. Uraës remarqua tout de suite les regards en coin et œillades méfiantes dans sa direction avant que tous les sorciers présents ne l'ignorent avec brio. Son visage se ternit et ses sourcils se froncèrent. _Bon, c'est vrai que j'aurais du faire plus attention à mon physique mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est ces stupides cheveux ! _Il attrapa vivement une mèche de cette entité capillaire sans aucun doute vivante et loucha dessus. Bleus... Ils étaient bleus ! Avec de jolis reflets turquoises...

Uraës avait soudaine envie de se pendre. Au début, il voulait juste les teindre en châtain, tout à fait banal et aussi les rendre un peu plus lisse. Sauf que, c'était toujours pareil. Chez les Potter, on avait une bête étrange sur la tête qui partait dans tous les sens et donnait l'impression qu'un troupeau de Scrout à Pétard dormait dans le même lit. De plus, cette étrange créature était têtue comme une mule et ne se laissait pas faire. Alors, quand il avait lancé le sort de coloration perpétuelle pour dire au revoir à ses cheveux noirs, il y avait eut des complications, forcément.

Au lieu de rentrer dans les rangs, ils avaient virer verts (Eurk !) et, avec horreur, Uraës les avait doucement vu devenir rouges puis ils étaient passés par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Pour ne pas faire dans la dentelle, ils s'étaient ébouriffés avec encore plus de convictions. Essayez d'imaginer avec une tignasse qui arrivait à ses épaules et vous comprendrez l'étrange tableau qu'il représentait.

C'était ainsi que le grand et inutile Survivant s'était retrouvé affublé de cheveux farceurs aux nuances changeantes. Heureusement, ses yeux verts si reconnaissables avaient été moins récalcitrant et il avait pu les tendre en un bleu grisant le moins remarquable possible. Il avait déjà fait les frais du regard émeraude ravageur de sa mère, il ne voulait pas recommencer.

Uraës zyeuta la pièce et se décida à sortir dans Londres moldu pour se rendre au Ministère Anglais de la magie. Sa robe de sorcier sagement plier dans sa chambre et vêtu d'un jean noir simple et d'un T-Shirt rayé banal, il se dit qu'il ressemblait à une personne à peu près normal -pour les moldus et encore ! Avec tous ses efforts, il se dit que c'était déjà une petit victoire.

* * *

><p>Le petit sorcier -car oui, Harry n'avais pas plus grandit en environ 130 ans et il avait retrouvé la taille de ses quinze ans- aux cheveux dorénavant multicolores pestait contre tous les fonctionnaires curieux et commères que portait la Terre ! Tout aurait pu bien se passe et son arrivée en Angleterre de 1975 aurait été totalement légal mais non, il y avait toujours un grain de sable ennuyeux dans le grand rouage qu'était sa vie.<p>

Tout avait à peu près bien commencé ; il avait sourit, avait même essayer de charmer, la femme qui s'occupait des entrées de territoire. Uraës avait décliné son identité, sa nationalité et avait lâché son âge et sa date de naissance d'emprunt -4 avril 1960- en croisant les doigts. L'employée l'avait alors regardé étrangement et avait froncé les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait. Uraës s'était tendu , mu par un sixième sens qui sentait les ennuis arrivés. Dylan Whitmond, dont le nom était indiqué sur un badge, lui demanda alors les composants de sa baguette. Se voyant mal décrire le baguette de Sureau, il répondit sans réfléchir : bois de houx et plume de Phénix, 27,5 cm. Uraës se serait presque cogné la tête contre un mur ; mais pourquoi avait-il répondu les composants de son ancienne baguette -qu'il possédait toujours, soit disant en passant ? Était-il parfaitement et irrémédiablement crétin ? Il n'aurait pas pu dire autre chose ? Il n'avait plus qu'a croisé les doigts pour que personne n'aille fouiner dans son dossier car cette baguette était censé être toujours chez Olivanders et copine avec celle de Celui-Qu'on-Ne-Nomme-Pas...

En attendant, l'employée était toujours méfiante et étudiait l'item magique se demandant si le bois était bien du houx. Uraës songea sérieusement à camoufler _aussi_ cette satanée branche de bois. Ou alors il aurait fallut qu'il ressorte sa première baguette, le seul problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer Voldemort sans quelque petit problème, plumes jumelles obligent. Uraës avait l'impression que tout était entrain de tourner en nœud boudin et soupira.

Quand Miss Whitmont commença à devenir plus pressante sur la présence d'hypothétiques parents, Uraës renonça à tout dialogue civilisé. Il l'assomma simplement et proprement avec un sort. Un léger remord pointa le bout de son nez mais il se fit gentiment mettre à la porte. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas en faire autrement, il en allait de sa survie et sa tranquillité en 1975 ; il ne fallait pas rigoler avec cela.

Sans cérémonie, il s'attela à remplir les papiers lui-même, se lançant un léger sort pour imiter à la perfection l'écriture de l'employée. Il utilisait beaucoup trop la magie à son goût mais il y était obligé. Il se reposerait un autre jour. Il lança un _Oubliette_ sur la jeune femme pour qu'elle l'oublie et masqua le plus possible la Trace. Il venait de la ré-obtenir pour que le Ministère dans sa grande mansuétude surveille les jeunes sorciers du mal qu'il pourrait provoquer autours d'eux -Amen. Ainsi, il pouvait tout même utiliser sa magie sans qu'on lui saute à la gorge ou qu'on le vire de Poudlard ; se serait dommage vu qu'il n'y était toujours pas inscrit. _Aller mon bon Uraës, part de cet endroit de dingue, tu n'as plus rien à y faire._ Songea-t-il.

* * *

><p>La pièce, toujours bas de plafond, en bois et sûrement inchangée depuis des années, accueillait un Uraës pensif et curieux. Les différences entre cette époque et son ancienne étaient sidérantes. Pourtant, ce n'était <em>que<em> la première ascension au pouvoir de Voldemort, Monsieur-Casse-Couille-De-Service. La tension et la peur était plus vive ici, alors que le monde sorcier possédait, encore, en grande partie, toutes ses libertés ! Peut-être était-ce là, la plus grosse distinction, en 2132, les gens n'avaient plus rien à perdre et une certaine résignation s'était emparée d'eux. Harry ne savait pas si c'était pire ou mieux et Uraës n'était pas plus avancé que lui.

Buvant tranquillement une Bièraubeurre, l'adolescent aux cheveux devenus brun sage dans les dernières minutes, regarda un Tom, jeune, déjà barman du Chaudron Baveur, étudié les allés et venus de ses clients. Uraës était persuadé qu'il devait en voir de belles parfois et qu'il pourrait faire un espion du tonnerre. Il devait repérer les détails étranges à des kilomètres à la ronde avec ses connaissances de son auberge. Il fallait aussi prendre en compte que tout le monde sorcier se donnait rendez-vous ici. C'était un lieu de passage important. L'idée était à creuser et Uraës se serrait bien attardé dessus s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire.

Malgré qu'il ait emporté absolument toute sa fortune – réunissant celle des Potters et des Blacks – le jeune sorcier ne pouvait rester au Chaudron Baveur à se payer une chambre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il fallait qu'il se trouve un logement et le plus vite serait le mieux. Ensuite, il devrait aller à Poudlard, pour son inscription, et essayé de ne pas commettre de bévues dès le début. Dumbledore restait un adversaire de taille malgré ses airs de gentil grand-père shooté au glucose.

Uraës souffla et se passa une main dans ses cheveux -qui n'avait toujours pas changé de couleurs à son plus grand bonheur- d'une traite, il termina sa Bièrabeurre. Il déposa quelques Mornilles sur le comptoir et se dirigea, un peu nerveux, triturant l'une de ses mèches les plus longues, vers sa chambre. Il n'était là que depuis deux jours et il se sentait déjà mal. L'Angleterre qu'il avait quitté n'était pourtant pas la plus chaleureuse et aimante et pourtant... Il arrivait à regretter certains points ; au très peu, ça c'est sûr.

Secouant sa tête face à ses pensées stupides, le Survivant -envers et contre tous, va te faire Voldy !- se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ses bagages n'étaient pas défaits, il n'était là depuis trop peu de temps, et seule sa robe de sorcier était sortie. Sans réfléchir, il l'enfila et rassembla ses affaires, miniaturisant le tout. Il avait déjà payé pour une semaine en arrivant mais n'avait pas envi de rester ; il voulait partir à la chasse d'un appartement tout de suite. Il ne fallait pas oublier que dorénavant, il avait quinze ans. Cette simple pensé lui fit grincer des dents mais il avait décidé de venir dans cette époque en tant qu'élève. Il tiendrait cette promesse faite à lui même.

* * *

><p>Uraës avait un peu traîné sur le Chemin de Traverse mais avait fini par transplaner pour le Pré-Au-Lard. En deux mois, il aurait largement le temps de revenir dans l'avenue sorcière de Londre. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas chercher un logement ici : il serait sûrement dans ses moyens -comme toutes les maison d'Angleterre- mais un gamin même pas encore majeur se ferrait trop remarquer. Et le Gryffondor ne devait <em>surtout<em> pas se faire remarquer. Tout son plan reposait sur sa capacité à être le plus discret possible -capacité, il devait se l'avouer, plutôt limité dans son cas.

Retrouver le Pré-Au-Lard lui apporta plus de joie qu'il ne l'espérait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il admira chaque bâtiment et habitation qui croisaient son regard. Devant Harry, plus aucune destruction qui avait peuplé ses années d'errance après l'avènement de Voldemort ; Honeydukes resplendissait dans ses couleurs et ses bonbons sucrés, Zonko était tel qu'il l'était dans ses années étudiantes. La boutique de farce et attrape la plus connue de tout le Royaume-Uni, apportant joie et bonne humeur. Les yeux d'Harry scintillaient de mille feux, avec un petit sourire, il fixait la Cabane Hurlante ; elle devait être construite depuis environ cinq années et bientôt, Remus ne restera plus coincé dedans pour la pleine Lune.

Le pas léger, il étudiait tout ; il n'était pas émerveillé, non, mais apaisé, heureux de retrouver ses marques. Le Survivant avait l'impression de revivre. Et au loin, il la voyait, cette silhouette, celle de Poudlard. De sa maison, de l'endroit qu'il avait lâchement dû abandonner et qui avait été souillée durant dès années par le Lord Noir encore plus taré que pendant ses jeunes années. Tout le comblait de joie, il pouvait changer les choses, il _allait _changer le court des évènements et rien ne l'arrêterait. Harry rit doucement, il se sentait invincible.

Sans réfléchir, il prit le chemin des Trois Balais, ses semelles claquaient sur les pavés et ses yeux glissaient sur les maisons en brique ou à colombages. Il poussa la porte de l'auberge et sourit à Madama Rosmerta, derrière son comptoir. Commerciale, celle-ci lui rendit son sourire mais garda une lueur septique dans son regard. Elle continua de nettoyer ses verres mais ne pas un mot. Harry se dit qu'elle était vraiment jolie plus jeune... Et se gifla ensuite mentalement. Il n'était pas censé la connaître ! Il se secoua la tête et barricada ses souvenirs très loin dans son crâne. Uraës était de retour.

Le jeune sorcier s'avança, l'œil pétillant et s'installa devant la tavernière. La chaise était un peu dur mais il s'en soucia peu. Sur son visage, il essayait de faire apparaître l'air le plus charmeur qu'il avait en magasin. Madame Rosmerta, voyant qu'elle avait affaire à un adolescent normal, se détendit et demanda.

- Alors jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et bien, répondit Uraës, j'apprécierais une chambre et je me demandais si vous étiez au courant pour un quelconque job d'été disponible.

La gérante croisa ses bras, un torchon reposant sur son épaule et étudia plus son client. Un froncement de sourcil annonciateur d'une pluie de questions plus tard, elle lui demanda. « C'est qu'il avait l'air jeune le petiot ! » Pensa-t-elle.

- Dis donc mon p'tit gars. T'es pas un fugueur au moins ? Lança-t-elle, je veux pas d'ennuis avec tes parents !

- Non, non ! Promis ! S'exclama Uraës, avant de baissé le ton en observant les autres clients, on va juste dire que j'ai eu une petite dispute avec mes parents et je veux leur prouver que je peux travailler. Je ne suis pas si faignant ! Je vais bientôt avoir dix-sept ans vous savez.

- Mouai, Madame Rosmerta étudia un peu son jeune client, je veux bien t'héberger que pour une seule nuit ; demain tu retournes chez tes parents avant qu'il ne meurt d'inquiétude !

Uraës hocha de la tête, essayant d'être le plus sérieux possible et posa la somme demandée sur le comptoir. Un petit mensonge par ci par là ne tuerait personne. Harry avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge de dix-sept ans de toute façon et ses parents étaient morts depuis tellement d'année qu'on ne pourrait quasiment rien lui reproché... En revanche Uraës avait des parents ; qui ne seront plus dans moins d'une semaine mais bref... Et il avait quinze ans.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons des mauvaises personnes. Dumbledore par exemple, le vieux directeur était trop intelligent pour la santé mentale de Harry. Les trois années qu'il passerait à Poudlard allait être stressante et il n'était pas sûr que son cœur réussisse à tenir à toute cette pression.

En mode automatique, il suivit Madame Rosmerta qui lui montra sa chambre. Elle n'était pas mieux qu'au Chaudron Baveur ; en même temps, les sorciers qui voyageaient étaient rares, surtout en cette époque troublée par Voldemort. Laissant la femme partir, il resta planter quelque minute au milieu de la place. Toute de bois au parquet craquant, une simple porte signalait l'entrée de la salle de bain. Le lit, posé contre le mur en face de l'issue de la pièce, n'était certainement pas de toute jeunesse mais la literie semblait propre et sentait bon.

Uraës fouilla dans sa poche, il prit sa valise miniaturisée et la remis à la bonne taille d'un geste de la main et d'un petit murmure. Il récupéra quelques affaires de toilettes et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il enleva lentement ses vêtements et se glissa sous l'eau de la douche. D'abord froide, il sursauta et s'éloigna du jet d'eau et lui laissa le temps de se réchauffer. Il nettoya ses cheveux qui arboraient fièrement une couleur rose -malheur- et regretta d'avoir dû les couper. Avant, s'il se les tressait, ils lui atteignaient les fesses. Toutefois, pour une retraite d'au bas mot vingt ans (voir plus) dans une grotte, avoir les cheveux longs, c'est possible, mais pour une personne qui compte intégrer une école de sorcellerie où il faut toujours que des catastrophes arrivent à la pelle, il était obligé de se les raccourcir.

En sortant de la douche, il sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-même et décida d'aller se coucher sans sommassions. Il était étrangement fatigué depuis qu'il était passé dans cette époque. Sans doute le contre coup du sorts ; un peu comme un décalage horaire.

Avant de sombrer totalement dans les bras de Morphé, Harry essaya de repousser tout ses souvenirs dans le fond de sa mémoire et mit ceux qu'il avait crée, les souvenirs d'Uraës, en avant. Il y avait peu de chance que quiconque utilise l'Oclumencie sur lui et il ne savait pas encore s'il était lié avec Voldemort ici mais on était jamais trop prudent.

* * *

><p>Voilà, cette partie de chapitre est terminé, étant donné que j'ai commencé la deuxième partie du chapitre 2 avant même d'avoir terminer la première, j'essayerais de vous mettre la suite au plus vite !<p> 


End file.
